


Is this Love

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Justin X Lil ghostLeo    X Lil ghost





	1. Is this Love 01

陈立农很快意识到自己与室友格格不入是在一个精疲力竭工作后的晚上，他摸黑开了宿舍门，认为王琳凯已经早早睡下。黑暗与强烈的空调冷气让他暂时失去了视觉上的辨认能力；与此相对听觉超乎寻常敏锐起来，他听到夏凉被翻动的声音。

“小鬼？”他轻声说，心里有点忐忑。他和王琳凯关系一直算不上熟络，很怕失去礼数：“我是不是吵到你了？”

“对啊，”另外一个人说，“我们还以为你今晚不回来。”

他几乎被吓到了，而且没能认出声音的主人是谁。当一缕没被云遮挡的月光射进屋内，陈立农立刻了解到自己出现的究竟有多么不合时宜。王琳凯住在他上铺，穿了件超大T恤做睡衣，懒洋洋地撑起上半身，嘴唇肿胀、眼角通红；床上也不止他一个人，赤裸着肩膀的黄明昊环抱着王琳凯的腰、脸贴着他肚子，两个人一起看向陈立农的方向。恍惚间陈立农误以为他们的眼睛正荧光闪烁——这种荒唐的念头当然迅速被他抛之脑后，人的眼球构造中并不包含反光膜，这只是月光带来的错觉。

王琳凯嗓音有点嘶哑，抬手拍了拍黄明昊的脸：“回你房间睡去。”

“我不想回去，”黄明昊说，“丞丞最近在控制饮食，脾气好坏。”

“他还能一口吃了你啊，再说正廷不也在吗。赶紧回去，你在这儿让人家咋休息。”

黄明昊一边假哭一边爬下梯子，他到底还是个乖小孩，很听王琳凯的。陈立农站在原地，茫然地听着他们对话，心里想应该拿毛巾去洗澡。黄明昊带着强生婴儿牛奶沐浴露的味道掠过他身边，啪得按开了灯。

满地狼藉。地上散落着脱下的衣服，敞开的背包，喝了半瓶的饮料，拆封过的各类食品包装袋，玩过的扑克牌。陈立农不知道要不要帮忙整理一下，他舍友真的很懒，一直都是等着保洁阿姨替他们打扫。陈立农多管闲事地开口想问，于是转向王琳凯。他也跟着黄明昊下床了，两条腿光裸洁白，残留着斑驳深红色的淤血。他不知怎么的脑袋里面冒出活色生香四个字，瞬间被自己寒到，但这样的王琳凯确实很性感，甚至有一点中性化的氛围在。

“鬼哥，这些要收吗？”

“没事儿就放那吧，你别管了，”王琳凯说，又撞了黄明昊一下，“走，我陪你看看丞丞咋样了。

他们勾肩搭背地离开，直到陈立农入睡都没回来。这种古怪的感觉一直持续到陈立农第二天睡足了觉清醒过来。他坐在床上、手里还攥着被角，突然间领悟到昨晚王琳凯和黄明昊做过什么——他无师自通地知晓了性事之后是如何留下痕迹——从气味、从表情、从旁若无人的亲昵，从本应当不为人所查的荷尔蒙分泌。

陈立农情绪感知十分敏锐，在团体生活中也常常表现出容忍度极高的态度。因此无论是王琳凯在宿舍以超高分贝放嘻哈音乐，或者是黄明昊又钻进他们宿舍，他都近乎漠然地不予置评。

这种漠然被另外两个当成纵容，那之后陈立农经常看到他们如同两只猫，蜷缩在柔软枕头与被子构成的城堡之中，紧紧偎依着睡觉。有的时候他在垃圾桶里看到用过的塑封包装袋，有的时候只是睡眠本身而已，黄明昊带来了朱正廷的加湿器，屋内总飘荡着助眠精油的香气。陈立农长得很高，略略抬头就能够看到上铺王琳凯和黄明昊，真的是很幼稚的脸，又和性这个字扯不上什么联系了。他们竟然会发生关系，甚至偶尔令陈立农感到好奇，可是这种好奇并不会让他逾矩地去询问王琳凯“喂你们到底在做什么”，他懂得守瓶缄口的意义。

不过王琳凯并不需要遵守他世界的规则，因为他的“懂事”，王琳凯的态度也发生了转变。比如留给他的新奇零食、游戏机的副机手柄，和偶尔遗落在他床上的金色手链，他明明每次出门前都会将床铺理好。陈立农去展平床单上的褶皱，突然意识到自己似乎很少和王琳凯有肢体接触。其他人似乎都能够很随心所欲地碰触他，而王琳凯本人也毫无抗拒，像是被摸惯的猫。

“我能摸摸你头发吗？”终于他问。而王琳凯看都没有看他，玩着游戏答道：“你摸呗。”

陈立农如愿以偿。

在他得寸进尺的已经摸到王琳凯的嘴唇后，对方似笑非笑地问：“你还想摸哪儿？还想干嘛？”

他想说我只是好奇而已，但这个回答显得十分无力。于是陈立农说：“我好像很在意你。”


	2. Is this Love 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo X Lil ghost

出于各个公司的不同安排，进入宣传期成员们很少见面。没有工作时王琳凯就倚在沙发上，电脑接着MIDI键盘写歌，头发扎成一个揪，从背后看有点像女孩子。陈立农向他提出了这点之后，王琳凯答你瞎说啥呢，我哪儿像女的。陈立农以为自己的玩笑冒犯到了王琳凯，可道歉的时候对方又满脸诧异地反问道啥歉？陈立农习惯了不坦率，王琳凯又太过坦率，使得对话常常鸡同鸭讲。冷场几次后，两个人再想聊点什么就多少有些尴尬。又有时候他能意识到王琳凯在和其他队友视讯，手机屏幕那端传来范丞丞嘎嘎嘎的笑声，说自己和Justin、朱正廷抢手机赢了。王琳凯笑得很开心，是陈立农很难见到的全身心放松下来的小鬼。他和王琳凯是真的合不来。

尤长靖陪他去吃火锅，用不甚标准的普通话评价道：“真不知道你在搞什么东西。”陈立农最近很迷辣锅，他一边吃得嘶嘶哈哈，一边也用不甚标准的普通话回答：“我也不知道。”

不过不管他们的关系如何，工作还是要照常进行。经纪人向他们两个通知节目录制安排，助理悄悄给陈立农发微信说求你叫小鬼起床好不好？陈立农和他在一个宿舍住了月余，很清楚自己这位舍友起床有多艰难，因此很为难地说知道了。晚上他跟王琳凯商量，鬼哥今天早点睡好不好？王琳凯说好，我们早点睡。陈立农愣一下，没想到自己也会在王琳凯的嘴里被称为“我们”；而王琳凯丝毫意识不到自己说了什么，说过什么，晃悠到乐华三人的房间不知道做什么去了。他功课念得心不在焉，只好放弃学业，一遍又一遍地复习台本，发现自己和小鬼在节目中几乎没有什么交集。直到陈立农快睡着王琳凯才回到房间。他脚步很轻，可是蓝牙音响还放着歌、LED灯闪烁，足够让人清醒了。陈立农依然假装熟睡，因为不知道能跟王琳凯搭什么话——甚至连工作都聊不了，他们几乎应该是各拍各的。

但王琳凯靠近了他，又或许靠的太近了，他甚至能感觉对方轻柔的呼吸拂过他脸颊，带着苹果漱口水的味道。

“睫毛真长”，王琳凯评价道。

等到王琳凯关灯爬上床，陈立农的汗已经浸透了后背，他紧张得快要失去呼吸，并且绝望地意识到一件事。

他硬了。

他几乎不知道该怎么处理，尽管自己纾解性欲对于十几岁的男孩儿并非什么少见多怪的事，可陈立农不能将王琳凯当作自慰的素材。他闭上眼睛，依然能够清晰地回忆起他的同事、队友兼舍友的样子，锁骨、肩颈、腰臀、腿，以及向着其他人笑到眼睛弯弯的天真无邪的脸。

好奇是潜在的爱情的变种，他一直假装不知道。

第二天他们两个谁都没有在规定时间起床，助理千辛万苦把他们从床上揪下来。王琳凯情绪很差，一直嘟着嘴不说话，手里拿着杯冰豆浆。陈立农比他清醒一点，但也几乎困到睁不开眼睛。助理手里拎着他们的包和早餐，在北京还算凉爽的清晨热到满头大汗，也带着点抱怨说道：“你们昨天晚上做什么了？怎么都这么不清醒。”

王琳凯不搭话，在保姆车上躺得歪歪斜斜，时而儿靠着陈立农的肩膀、时而靠着车窗玻璃，整个人都懒洋洋的。陈立农陪笑说对不起嘛姐姐，是我们贪玩了，经纪人在前面批评了他们两句也就算结了这件事。王琳凯很小声地抱怨说，我们真的什么都没做嘛。

正是因为什么都没做，他想。

他什么都不能做。

 

拍摄结束后他们和工作人员一起吃饭，桌上劝酒，陈立农说这样不好吧，我们都还是未成年欸。没人意识到小鬼早已经踏入成年人的行列，因此干脆地放过了他们两个小孩。王琳凯很不喜欢这种应酬，再加上高强度录制也确实很累，表情一直恹恹的，最后缩到角落打绝地求生去了。陈立农吃得食不甘味，终于忍不住站起身开口说：“我感觉有点不舒服，好像中暑了，让鬼哥带我先回去吧。”

王琳凯仰头看他，眼睛睁很大，似乎没想到他会撒谎。而其他人和王琳凯的想法显然一样，毫无戒心地认同了陈立农的发言。提前被解救出来的王琳凯心情极佳，跟他勾肩搭背地去地下停车场找保姆车：“哎陈立农，你咋还骗人呢，我一直觉得你是好孩子来着。”

“好孩子就不可以骗人吗？我撒谎救了我们两个出来欸。”

“知道知道，谢谢啊兄弟，酷的，”王琳凯给了他一下肘击，笑嘻嘻地揽住他肩膀说，“你吃饱了吗？鬼哥请你去吃点别的！”

陈立农说：“你之前是不是有说过想吃烧烤？我们可以回去点外卖。”

王琳凯说：“行啊，那你喝不喝啤酒？”

陈立农思考了一下，答道：“好啊。”


	3. Is this Love 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo X Lil ghost

陈立农并不是没喝过酒。在台湾念国中时，校园活动结束后和几个朋友跑上天台吹风休息，有人从便利店买来了冰冰凉凉的菠萝啤，大家一起撞杯高喊cheers.有女生坐他旁边，眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他笑，长发被风吹拂时传来润发精和汗水的味道。他比起同龄的男孩子更早熟，因此立刻明白了对方的示好，很快站起来说我要回去帮家里做事了。女孩跟他到楼梯，问，陈立农，我可不可以单独去找你玩。陈立农为难地答道，这样不好吧，我帮忙摊位可能照顾不到你。傍晚楼梯间十分昏暗，他几乎看不到对方的表情，但是听到了女孩含混忍着泪地说，好，那掰掰，你路上要小心哦。

酒让人勇敢，也让人失去理智。陈立农手里拿着冰冷的啤酒瓶，一脸疑惑地问：“我们不拿两个杯子吗？”

王琳凯很豪迈地说：“要什么杯子，对瓶吹得了。”

他“哦”了一声，坐到离王琳凯稍有距离的地方。他们随便挑了一部喜剧片放，却没想到是爱情喜剧，男女主角一直闹乌龙。王琳凯对恋爱情节不可置否，两个人出糗时却笑得前仰后合，扯着陈立农袖子说哎哎哎你看他们好蠢啊。陈立农说，是吗？我觉得他们很勇敢内。两个人的意见一旦出现分歧，王琳凯就立刻喊干杯干杯，喝得很快。烧烤的味道很好，冰冷的雪花啤酒没有那么苦涩，爱情喜剧陈立农也并不讨厌。王琳凯喝酒有点上脸，喝了三瓶酒脸颊绯红、眼睛水润，已经将二人刚才的安全距离缩短成为亲密距离。陈立农没由来的有点紧张，又有点酒精导致的心动过速。

“我好困，”王琳凯说，“今天好累。”

“那你应该早点睡觉，”陈立农说。

王琳凯嗤嗤地笑起来，整个人靠在他身上，陈立农立刻僵硬得不敢动弹。万幸王琳凯没有注意他的别扭，只是说：“早点休息，多喝热水，对不对？”

“对。”

陈立农听到另外的人回答。他下意识地想把王琳凯推开，或许是因为心虚，他对王琳凯再也无法磊落起来了。但黄明昊似乎完全不在乎，很快和王琳凯热络地聊起天来。来客喧宾夺主，他失去立场，起身说我收拾下垃圾。黄明昊说农农我帮你吧，小鬼醉了，他酒量很差的。王琳凯说谁说我酒量差，Justin个小屁孩连酒都没喝过。黄明昊去拍拍王琳凯的脸，天真无邪地笑着说：“喝酒影响长个儿！” 两个人当即在沙发上打成一团，边打边笑，完全忽视了一旁站着的陈立农。陈立农倒也并没有生气，毕竟在成员关系顺位中，他向来是容易被王琳凯忽略的那个。他一声不响地收拾好了桌面，拿着餐具和垃圾去厨房，不过是十几分钟的时间，再回来时王琳凯枕着黄明昊的大腿，还抓着黄明昊的手，两个人都泰然自若的，并不在乎陈立农的视线。他不清楚自己是什么表情，不过黄明昊自下而上地看着他，陈立农是第一次看到黄明昊完全失去笑容，不由得失去了应对法则。

“我讨厌你，”他说，“觉得自己很纯洁高尚对不对？”

“欸？”

电影已经缓缓卷到了片尾的staff表，片尾曲是一首抒情布鲁斯，别墅里因为缺乏人气儿而静得吓人。王琳凯似乎想插话，但是立刻被黄明昊捂住了嘴。

“他们今天要很晚才能回来，”黄明昊说，“所以你可以就站在这儿看着。”

“什么？”

黄明昊没有回答他，手很自然地从王琳凯手臂滑向了身体，把他身上穿的T恤一直推到胸口，露出整个夏天都缺乏日晒的雪白躯干。王琳凯抓住黄明昊的手腕，有点慌张地说别这样。黄明昊笑着在他脸颊上亲了一下，说不用怕，哥哥，农农不会出去乱讲的，对不对？王琳凯挣扎着坐起身推开他，说不是这个问题！

他呆站在原地，好像世界已经从茶几割裂成了两块，属于黄明昊和王琳凯的一部分和自己彻底失去了联系。他想，或许自己该离开，又或许该当作没看到，就像之前多少次那样做的一样，假装和自己没有任何关系。

“陈立农。”

王琳凯叫道。

电光火石之间，他已经把对方从沙发上一把拽了下来。黄明昊留在原地，似笑非笑的，根本不去阻止陈立农。王琳凯体重很轻，脚步虚浮，被他拉拉扯扯地丢回了房间。

王琳凯说：“你有什么毛病？”

陈立农答：“我也不知道，但是我很火大。”

王琳凯说：“我要睡觉了，你和Justin爱咋地咋地吧。”

陈立农扣住他的肩膀，不许王琳凯爬上床。王琳凯很不耐烦地甩脱他的手，说：“你到底干嘛？”

“我好像喜欢你，”他说，几乎是脱口而出。话音刚落他和王琳凯两个人都被吓到了，王琳凯汗毛倒竖地瞪着他，眼珠浓黑：“胡说什么呢兄弟？”

“我喜欢你，”他说，想起了过去隐晦向他示意的长发女孩。他低头在刚刚Justin吻过的地方吻了一下，王琳凯的脸蛋很软，像幼儿一样。比他纤细的哥哥碰了一下被他吻的地方，漫不经心地说：“那你不应该亲在我嘴上吗？”

陈立农从善如流，立刻执行了对方的要求。


End file.
